


you and me, always forever

by spideysbi



Series: yes i’m changing [2]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, byler, i got butterflies writing dis, so much more fluffy than the last part, they are in love asf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:47:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23606290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spideysbi/pseuds/spideysbi
Summary: will is in love
Relationships: Will Byers & Mike Wheeler, Will Byers/Mike Wheeler
Series: yes i’m changing [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1698805
Kudos: 57





	you and me, always forever

It’s 4 am, on a school night, and Will Byers is wide awake. After many attempts of tossing and turning, counting sheep in his head and even counting backwards, he’s still wide awake.

He can’t get his mind off of Mike. Well- to be fair, he’s never been able to. He’s been in love with him for as long as he can remember, but it’s different this time. After their emotional conversation the other day, he can’t help but wonder if his feelings are reciprocated. I mean, it’s possible, he thinks. He knows that just because Mike’s gay doesn’t mean he has to like Will, but secretly he hopes that he does. He can’t go one day without imagining himself kissing his lips, and every freckle that dots his cheeks, holding his hand, cuddling in the late hours of the night. 

Suddenly it’s like time moves at the speed of light; it’s already 6 am, and Will’s alarm is blaring loudly. Will groans at the fact that he had another sleepless night daydreaming about Mike.

——

The bike ride to school is peaceful, the cold autumn air is brisk and makes his ears hurt a bit, but he doesn’t mind. He has this warm fuzzy feeling in his stomach knowing that he’s going to see Mike. They haven’t seen eachother since that day at his house. Will had to go home sooner than he wanted to due to his mother’s overprotectiveness, so they didn’t get to talk about much more after Mike’s confession.

When he arrives on campus, he sees Mike near the bike rack, and his stomach seems to explode with butterflies. Mike looks cute- well, he always does, but Will is a little more lovestruck than normal- he’s wearing a button up shirt under his navy blue sweater, and his hair is fluffy and curly, and Will wonders if Mike knows what he’s doing, does he know that he’s making Will turn beet red or does he just think it’s because of the cold?

Mike walks up to Will, a shy smile tugging at the corner of his lips. “Hey”. His voice is soft and hoarse, maybe from the cold air? Will doesn’t know. 

“Hey. Are you feeling better?” He doesn’t mean physically, but mentally. Mike was pretty drained after his breakdown, and Will wants to make sure he still isn’t feeling quite as anxious, that he knows that there’s nothing wrong with him. Mike’s expression shifts into something different, almost a look of nervousness or uncertainty.

“I’ve been okay, if you hadn’t shown up, things could’ve gotten bad. I really appreciate you, Will”. There’s that smile again, the smile that’s a tight hug, or the feeling of warmth and comfort. The feeling of home.

“Of course, I’m glad you’re okay.” They walk to the school together, Will resisting the urge to brush his hand against Mike’s. They exchange soft grins with eachother before heading off to their separate classes.

  
  


——

Will’s backpack feels like he’s carrying a bunch of cinderblocks on his shoulders, and he has no idea how he’s gonna be able to make the bike ride home without getting tired a quarter of the way through. He starts to debate calling Jonathan for a ride when he sees Mike running up to him, slightly out of breath.

Will raises an eyebrow at him “Hey, what’s up?” He asks, taking his backpack off because he can’t deal with the weight.

“Well…” he stares at his hands, a habit of his whenever he gets nervous, “it’s Friday, and I was wondering if you’d wanna spend the night tonight? I know it’s last minute, but I just… wanna spend time with you, yknow?” He chuckles quietly, now making eye contact with the other boy.

Will smiles warmly, “Yeah! I’m glad you asked, Mike.” He really wants to kiss him right now.

Mike jumps a little in excitement. “Great! We can bike to my house together, cmon!”

To Will’s dismay, Mike offers to switch backpacks with him because he noticed how much it was bothering Will. _Why is he so goddamn perfect?_ He thinks, trying to keep up with Mike’s fast paced pedaling. 

  
  


____

They spend the night eating a ton of junk food, watching Star Wars, and playing on Mike’s atari. Will never feels more at home than he does when he’s with Mike. It’s like Mike never fails to understand him. Half of the time Will doesn’t even have to say what’s bothering him because Mike knows, and he adores him for it.

  
  


It’s 1 am when they finally decide to go to bed. Considering Will didn’t have pajamas with him he borrowed Mike’s. The clothes were incredibly baggy on him and he swore he could see Mike trying not to giggle. Will takes the top half of Mike’s bunk bed like always, and after a while he starts to feel himself fall asleep, until he hears a faint “Will!” 

He sits up, and turns himself practically upside down to look at Mike from where he is, and it’s sort of giving him a headache, but he can’t bring himself to care.

  
  


“What’s up?” He asks, and he can’t help but think about how adorable Mike looks with his messy hair from laying down. Mike seems to debate something in his head for a moment before talking.

  
  


“I really like hanging out with you Will.” He says in a voice only reserved for Will. That soft tone that Will never gets tired of.

  
  


“I do too, tonight was a lot of fun.” He gets butterflies again.

  
  


“Can I… tell you something?” He has that look on his face that he always has when he asks Will a question or if he’s okay, his lips slightly parted and his eyes gleaming.

“Yeah, I told you, you can tell me anything.”

  
  


He lets out a long breath “I like you, Will.”

  
  


Will nearly loses his grip of the side of the bed and almost falls headfirst onto Mike’s bedroom floor. He’s been dreaming about Mike saying those four words for years. Almost every daydream that he imagined, every scenario played out in his head, consisted of Mike saying that. Apparently Will was silent for a while because Mike gets nervous again.

  
  


“Will…?” 

  
  


He faces right side up again, the blood no longer rushing to his head (thank god) and he swears he’s never climbed out of a bunk bed so fast as he grabs Mike by the face and kisses him. Will has no idea where this sudden spur of confidence came from but frankly he doesn’t care. 

  
  


The kiss is short, but meaningful, and Mike looks like he’s looking at the sun, like Will is everything to him. He hopes Mike knows Will thinks of him in that way, too.

  
  


“Mike, you have no idea how long I’ve wanted to hear you say that.” He laughs breathily, unable to stop smiling. Mike smiles too, his eyes slightly glassy. 

“I was so scared of my feelings. So scared of- of being a freak. But you make me feel normal, like there isn’t anything wrong with me. You’ve helped me slowly accept myself and… I just had to tell you Will. I had too. I’ve been in love with you for so long.” Stars explode behind Will’s eyes, and he can’t believe that this isn’t another daydream.

  
  


“You love me?” Will asks as both boys adjust themselves in Mike’s bed, Will curled up close against his maybe-boyfriend. Mike laughs lovingly and presses a kiss to Will’s head.

  
  


“ I love you, Will, more than anything.” he says like it’s the most obvious thing in the world, like it’s some fact that everyone should know. Will wants to scream into his pillow right now because _Mike loves me!_

  
  


They drift off into sleep, Mike not letting go of Will the entire time, and neither boy would have it any other way.


End file.
